The M Word
by SnapeAngel
Summary: Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Yeah that one, but see there is somethings you don't know. How do YOU explain my mum being such a powerful witch being a muggleborn? How do YOU explain my odd relationship with Draco? I have those answers & a surprise. Interested?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

Original storyline by Time Turner User called: What Secrets We Hold

RIP Time Turner

* * *

The M Word

What no one know not even my friends knew was that I was in love with Pansy and we carried on a secret relationship. It started when Draco was vanishing at all hours and Pansy was worried about her long time friend. She contacted me, knowing I was always up for a good mystery, to play private eye and find out what was going on. We spent hours together going over everything we knew about him, Crabbe, Goyle, and the places we thought he would go. I couldn't tell Ron and Hermione, they were too caught up in their own drama, not to mention I wanted to give the Malfoy scion the benefit of the doubt. As Pansy and I spent more and more time together we found ourselves becoming attracted to each other. You know, under Pansy's spoiled pureblood princess facade she's really a sweet girl. No matter what we felt for each other it wasn't a safe to let anyone know. I mean come on, I was in Gryffindor and she was in Slytherin. Can you imagine the hell we would suffer for that? Besides Ginny was stalking me and Pansy was promised to Draco. We did more than just make out, unlike Ron and Lavender-ew. Pansy taught me Ancient Runes, how to conduct my self in pureblood society, and other things I would need to know since I was the last of my family. I taught her about muggles, how to conduct her self in the muggle world to blend in, helped her get better at DADA, and opened up to her about what it was like at my relatives.

The day Draco let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and I was away with Dumbledore Pansy locked her self in a safe room we had found in the dungeons. She knew Draco was on edge and was afraid of what might happen, she just had that gut feeling something was going to happen. Before we all left for the summer after Dumbledore's death Pansy told me she was going away to France to finish school but she would write as long as it was safe. I knew I would probably never see her again. Pansy's parents had wrote her and told her that they were looking to have her betrothal to Draco nullified because they wanted to stay neutral as they had in the first war with Voldemort. If she married Draco her family would be forced to serve Voldemort to ensure her safety.

* * *

One Year After The War

It was a short but bloody war that followed my last year of Hogwarts. Too many good people died, a few of them still linger in comas – Professor Snape and the Weasley twins. Hogwarts was nearly destroyed and is still being repaired. Draco and his parents did end up seeing the errors of their way. They all escaped time in Azkaban for helping turn the tide of the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I am here at Gringotts to see Rangok. I'm lucky they haven't chopped my head off yet. Ron, Hermione, and me all pissed the Goblins off pretty good when we stole their dragon. I had to pay the Goblins for the damages to the bank we caused but luckily they didn't ask for the dragon back. I'm here because Rangok said he saw something interesting as he was researching my family line as I had asked since the only family tree I had was Potter.

Rangok handed me a scroll that was much thicker than I thought it would be showing a muggle family tree, their records as spotty at certain points. I unroll the scroll and quickly hand it back. Has to belong to someone else.

"Rangok, I'm sorry but it appears you accidentally handed me the wrong scroll," I say.

"No Lord Potter that is your family tree off of your mother," Rangok responded sounding offended.

"Sir, it can't be there are a lot of pureblood names on there."

"True. Look at the bottom Lord Potter."

So I looked. I was shocked I couldn't be reading this right. It said Pansy was pregnant with my baby AND that my mum was adopted and a MALFOY from birth. No way.

"Rangok, humor me please. I know I'm just a stupid wizard but does this say that Pansy is pregnant with my child and my mum was a Malfoy from birth but adopted?"

"Yes"

"Pansy! Draco! Their wedding is today! Thank you Rangok I will come back soon to talk about what I was here to talk about I have to go stop that wedding!"

I rushed to the Parkinson estate and ran to where the wedding was set up on the lawn. Despite their efforts Pansy's parents hadn't been able to get the contract voided so Pansy was to be married to Draco today, not if I could help it. I slide into a seat happy to hear I was just in time.

My old Head of House, Minerva McGonagall is presiding over the wedding. They wanted Professor Snape to but he's yet to wake up. He's in Hogwart's Hospital Wing, Poppy won't let them take him. We managed to stop the blood loss and shove a bezoar down his throat to counter act Nagini's venom. Come to find out he had been taking a bezoar a day figuring he would be killed in such a way. They think his body is readjusting to the blood loss and venom as well as the shock of the Dark Mark burning off when Voldie died. I think he hadn't had a good nights sleep in at least seventeen years and he's catching up. I sit here nervous. I know I have to object or something to stop the wedding but Pansy and I never talked about HOW a wizarding wedding is done. And Bill and Fleur's was done the way the do it in France which didn't even ask if anyone objects.

"Place your right hands over my wand which holds your rings. Draco your hand over Pansy's.

Above you is the moon and the stars

below you is the stones

as time doth path remember

like a star your love should be constant

like a stone your love should be firm

be close, but not too close

posses one another but in understanding

have patience each with the other

for storms come but they quickly go

be free in giving affection and kindness

love and be sensuous to one another often

have no fear and let the ways and words of the unenlightened give you no troubles

for the Goddess and the God are with you -"

"I OBJECT!" I just couldn't let it go on anymore.

Ooh I made a scene and everyone is staring at me as they gasp, damn. Draco looks like he wants to murder me, Narcissa looks like she wants to faint. Actually LUCIUS looks like if he just had the energy he would come kill me on the spot with his bare hands, and my beautiful Pansy she is looking at me with relief and hope.

"How dare you! You filthy half-blood brat! What business do you have here at this pureblood wedding, my SONS wedding!" Lucius managed to say in a dangerous voice though he looked like he might collapse. Uncle should have stayed sitting.

"Now now uncle none of that," I said. He looked at me like I was mad.

I walked up to Grandmother Malfoy, seated next to Narcissa and said, "Hello Grandmother Malfoy."

Everyone is staring at me like I finally lost it. I feel like I lost it. I handed Lucius who was getting angrier by the minute my copy of the family tree the goblins had given me and took the potion to break the changes caused by my mother's DNA being altered by a blood adoption potion. See she wasn't legally adopted and not removed from the family by force of magic as one would typically do but potioned to have some of the Evans' features and her adopted mother's hair color.

I watched my uncle's face as my appearance change and he found me on the family tree, collapsing back into his seat. Draco, Narcissa, Pansy, and Minerva all were reading the family tree now too. They all figured it out right behind the other. Grandmother Malfoy covered her mouth as my hair turned the Malfoy blonde, I think she figured it out.

"Were you my Lilith's boy?" Grandmother Malfoy asked.

"Yes, it appears so."

"You are a pureblood Potter? Your mother was my AUNT! Your my COUSIN! Father! Is this true? Grandmum?" Draco sputtered.

"Yes, Lucius, I should have told you when you first told me about the muggleborn girl that your friend was so armored to but I didn't want to ruin her life.

By the end of it all I looked a lot like Lucius did before the war, scary as that is, but with the same green eyes with gray rings around them. Mrs. Malfoy, I mean Aunt Cissy (she told me to call her that) was kind enough to hand me her compact so I could see my appearance I have to see I look rather hansom My hair went from shaggy and curly around my ears to half way down my back with a slight wave to it. My hair went from a dark brown to the trademark blonde. I grew a good foot, let me tell you – not fun. My features are much more pronounced giving me a sharper more dignified look.

Everyone was staring watching Minerva looked like she was about to cry, poor woman all the stress of the last few years. Grandmother Malfoy cleared her throat.

"Well. This proves my theory that blood adoptions do pass from mother to child. How else could you look so different before that potion, let me guess, the Goblins gave you removed your altered looks." Grandmother Malfoy stated looking smug. Actually, the look on her face reminded me of several times Mrs. Norris, who now lives with me by the way, caught me out after curfew.

"You accept me then Grandmother?"

"Of course child, blood is blood."

"Mother, you never told me I had a sister. Why on EARTH would you place a pureblood with _muggles_?" Lucius demanded.

"Your father had already dedicated his first born to the Dark Lord. At the time he had not taken any females as Death Eaters rather he 'played' with them like a cat with a mouse until he bored of them and killed them. I did not take visitors during my pregnancy, we told everyone I had the Pox. When your sister was born and healer was right, it was a girl, we decided the only safe thing to do was place her with my old dorm mate at Oxford, Elizabeth, and her new husband. I knew they had an older girl but I hoped the child would have some magic since Elizabeth's great grandmother was a squib and thus Elizabeth was too. We went to their home in Ireland at the time and dropped her off there. Your father had the resources in the muggle world to have the paper trail made to make the false memories we placed in the Evans' minds realistic. We planted the belief that Elizabeth had just had Lilith and they had just come home. Lucius, Harry, it wasn't safe for Lilith, I was afraid he was going to kill my child and likely my husband as well. Lucius, you do right by your nephew here or so help me I will drag you over my knee..." Grandmother Malfoy said, trailing off on her threat as she glared at Lucius, who had the decency to look chastised

"Madame Malfoy if you aren't able to I will if he doesn't apologize for his behave towards his nephew," The new Headmistress of Hogwarts said.

Of course Lucius was wise enough to apologize to me for all the things he had said or done to me, and my friends – think that was good measure – over the years and welcomed me to the family. It came off a little grudged but still worked.

"Now I'm sorry cousin, but I believe the contract states Pansy can marry any Malfoy male that is no more than five years older or younger then her. Given that let's let her decide if she will marry you or me."

"Sorry Draco but I don't love you, I would have honored my families wishes but I know you love Daphne and, well, I love Harry," Pansy said as she quickly looped her arm through mine.

"Are you kidding me? That's perfect! Hey Daphne! How about we get married too while Professor McGonagall is here?" was Draco's response.

* * *

Well as you can guess we finished off this night with a double wedding and a huge, crazy, surprisingly NORMAL wedding reception.

-end-


End file.
